


Rip It Off Its Hinges

by LLuxxY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Technoblade, Claustrophobia, Crying, Dadza, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Rated For Violence, Uncomfortable Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), all i do is write sleepybois fics and cry, big brother wilbur soot, dont mind typos its like 3 am, how do i give someone the fic i made from their prompt, ill just gift it, please dont kill me lolol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLuxxY/pseuds/LLuxxY
Summary: This is using a prompt by EmoPan00. THIS IS COMPLETELY PLATONIC (They're a family,,) Also, if any of the people in this want this taken down, I'll take it down. (Also maybe I'll make a 2nd part of patching up Tommy's knuckles from this idk :eyes:**ALSO, TW FOR NSFW jokes/talk from the guy and graphic descriptions of violence**Also also, this is their characters/personasAlso also also, I accidentally made the dude's jokes more sexual than I intended, sorry :pensive:
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, cause no - Relationship, ew - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 685





	Rip It Off Its Hinges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmoPan00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoPan00/gifts).



Tommy just wanted to have a good day, to be honest. He’d gone to some random world, and was checking out some cool places. He met some guy; Noah, at a shop. 

The guy seemed.. Alright. Tommy didn’t want to be rude or anything. Noah led Tommy to a popular photography area. It was an abandoned prison. Tommy didn’t mind, though, even though the dust was probably not good to inhale.

“I wouldn’t mind if I laid you in here, it’s not even that dirty.” Noah spoke up, amusement evident in his voice. Tommy grimaced, looking away. Tommy laughed nervously. Noah had been making these kinds of jokes since he met him, yet they still made Tommy really uncomfortable. 

Tommy and him chat a bit, before Noah speaks up again, this time talking about a broken bar on one of the old cells-

“You know, my dick’s bigger than these.” Noah said this while laughing. Tommy tried to laugh along.

“Oh- My brother’s calling my communicator.” Tommy said, quickly tapping Wilbur’s name to call him. 

’𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘴- 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯; 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴;  
‘𝘋𝘳𝘺’ 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘰𝘳, 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦, ‘𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴’ 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦, 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥.’ 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘴𝘰 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦. 𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧𝘧, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥.

Wilbur answered. 

“Tommy?” 

“Hey, Wilbur- Since you called, I might as well tell you how this trip has been going. I met someone, and we’re in an old prison in Lsieo’s World. It’s a popular photography place. The quietness here is a lot, though, haha-“ 

Wilbur went quiet for a moment.

“Okay, Tommy. I’m glad your trip is going well.” Wilbur spoke back, an emotion Tommy couldn’t read etched into his voice. 

Tommy could tell Wilbur got the codeword. It was clear by Wilbur’s tone.  
Tommy knew it shouldn’t take Wilbur too long to get to this world. Ten, maybe twenty minutes tops.  
Tommy hung up on the communicator. He turned back to Noah.

“Sorry, he just wanted to check up on me.” Tommy spoke, nervousness still laced throughout his voice. Noah shrugged. 

“Hey, Tommy, I saw the coolest mirror over here.” Noah motioned over, Tommy following. Tommy wouldn’t deny, he was genuinely curious. Tommy peered inside the cell. It looked like some kind of solitary confinement thing- This prison was old, it was probably something shady. He didn’t see any-

Tommy felt rough hands on his back as he was pushed in. The room was so small he had to duck or sit. He landed on his knees, turning around just as the door was slammed shut.  
Tommy immediately sat up, slamming his fists on the door. His hands were red and raw.

“Let me out- I have claustrophobia—“ Tommy was shouting. His lungs hurt, his hands hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to be home right now. He sobbed, until his face felt just as raw as his hands. Noah just laughed in turn.  
Tommy curled up. His head hurt, his stomach hurt, his hands hurt, hell, even his face hurt. He just wanted to go home, but there was no way out. He was stuck, and if Wilbur couldn’t find this place, he’d be stuck forever.

𝗙𝗼𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿

𝙁𝙤𝙧𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧

Tommy continued sobbing. He couldn’t hear anything but his own sobs at this point.

Wilbur had gotten the codeword, and headed down to the world. Techno had tagged along, and the two had agreed they’d tell Phil whatever happened here. 

Wilbur figured it couldn’t be anything too serious, Tommy had only used the ‘others’ codeword. It basically just meant ‘hey, come pick me up’. Still, Tommy had never used it before. This worried both him and Techno. Phil was at work, so they didn’t bother him. 

They found the abandoned prison with ease, it was a popular photography spot after all. Navigating through it was a little harder, though. When the two got through, what they saw made the two brothers pissed. 

Some asshole was laughing, in front of an odd, small room. This world had a shady past, but it’s grown into a large tourist spot. But the part that really pissed the two off was the sobs coming from the room. 

They could recognize that voice anywhere; Tommy. 

Surprisingly, Wilbur was the first to punch the guy. Techno did most of the beating, though. Wilbur struggled to get the door open- It needed a key. Techno was basically beating the guy’s body at this point- They were both sure he wouldn’t be up for awhile. 

Wilbur grabbed Techno’s arm. Techno glared at him, before his gaze softened a bit.

“Techno- He’s out. The door needs a key to open, I don’t know what the jackass planned on doing to get him out, but the door won’t budge.” Wilbur spoke.

“I’ll just bust it open-“ Techno responded, but was cut off.

“Not inwards. It’ll hit Tommy. Can you try to just- Rip it off it’s hinges?” Wilbur’s anxiety grew by the minute. The sobs and quick breaths could still be heard from the other side.

Techno shrugged, standing. He punched one of the corners on the old door inward. He hoped nothing fell onto Tommy. He grabbed the inward part of that, ripping the door open. 

Tommy had stopped banging, his fingers hurt. He just sobbed, sobbed his heart out.  
The door was ripped open. He’s never felt so relieved. Techno pulled him out of the iron box-like thing. Wilbur hugged him, so he was being hugged by both of his brothers. He kept sobbing for a bit after that, until he fell asleep and the two carried him home. They explained what happened to Phil, and let Tommy sleep. 

Deep down, Phil knew two of his sons would probably be a little more protective for the youngest for awhile, and the youngest would probably be more cautious.


End file.
